


March 30, 2003

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26598319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos turned to his daughter and smiled prior to a long evening of battling villains.





	March 30, 2003

I never created DC.

Amos turned to his daughter and smiled prior to a long evening of battling villains near the Pig Pit in Smallville.

THE END


End file.
